


fathers

by queen_edmund_pevensie



Series: Advent 2020 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_edmund_pevensie/pseuds/queen_edmund_pevensie
Summary: Marcel brings Davina home.
Relationships: Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard
Series: Advent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023931
Kudos: 7





	fathers

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr prompts: https://edmundsmercy.tumblr.com/post/629014997640642560/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a#notes
> 
> #12 marcel x davina -- things you said when you thought I was asleep

“Uh…so…” The attic is drafty and it’s a little cold right now, but Marcel is worried about the summer. It’ll get hot up here, a little thing when you’re trying to run your vampire empire, but not a little thing when you’re a sixteen year old witch with a target on your back because your death means that the adults in your community could seize more power. Davina is shaking, still barefoot, looking at the walls blankly, chewing on her lip like she can turn the clock back. “What do you like to do for fun?” he tries. He’ll do something about the climate, and he’ll do anything to make this feel more like home until he can figure out how to get her out of the city. He’s always had Kieran to help him with this kind of thing, but the current human faction is being led, once again, by the Correas, who are as slimy as they come.  
“Draw.” Davina’s voice is so small, so uncertain, but at least that’s something Marcel can work with.  
“An artist. Cool. We can get you some canvases, and um…”  
“Marcel…” her voice is a little stronger and she turns to look him in the eye. “You know what I really want.” Marcel stares, unsure, willing to do whatever he can to make this right. “I want to make them pay.”  
He smiles a little. The fight he saw in her – it wasn’t a panic response. She’s strong and she’s powerful, and she won’t let anyone push her around. And he won’t let anyone push her around either.

At first, Marcel targets the witches in the French Quarter the same way he’s kept himself in power for the last hundred years, cracking down on where they can go, who they can talk to, but after a few weeks, Davina develops a new power. Any time any magic was being used within a few blocks of the church, she could feel it. Just shivers at first, but her power was growing, and growing fast. She started having visions of exactly who was doing magic, and where they were doing it.  
This made Marcel’s job much easier, and it meant Davina was safe. No witches could do magic in the Quarter without her knowing about it, which meant no witches could do a spell to find Davina without her knowing about it. A few calculated and public deaths later – no witches were doing magic at all.  
“After the Harvest comes to Reaping,” Davina tells him, desperate to get back to her old life. To see her friends and New Orleans and to be a normal sixteen year old girl again. “If they don’t complete the Harvest, they’ll lose all their power.”  
“So will you,” Marcel reminds her. “Is that what you want?” She’s so powerful, but she nods anyway. “Then that’s what we’ll do. We can wait them out.” He kisses her head to say goodbye. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Maybe we’ll play a board game or something.”  
Davina rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t protest, and she lays back on her bed, staring up at the canopy Marcel got her. It isn’t so bad in here, during the day. She keeps herself busy, and once the Quarter is safe, once the witches lose their power, she’ll be able to leave this attic and move into the compound with him, and she’ll be able to do whatever she wants – play music or have friends over. And it’s almost over. Just a few more months, and then everything will be over.

When he does come back, Davina is already asleep, with the window of the church attic wide open to let in some of the summer air in. Klaus is back in town, and seeing Davina sleep here, captive someplace that’s supposed to be safe, reminds him too much of the world he grew up in. Seeing Klaus… It’s been a long time since seeing Klaus didn’t make him feel like he was suffocating under the pressure of being the perfect son, that he isn’t anything more than a burden taken on and immediately regretted. A failed experiment.  
But Davina is different, he thinks, sitting next to her on the bed. Davina is special and alive and he can never make her feel like anything matters more to him than her simply being happy. He brushes her hair off her face. He didn’t expect to love her the way he does. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
“I won’t hurt you the way he hurt me,” Marcel promises to the still church attic. “I love you, D.”  
It’s okay to make these promises when no one can hear him, to admit that Klaus still holds so much power over his thoughts. That he has to figure out, once and for all, how to break the cycle of fathers in the family he was brought into.  
Sighing, Marcel gets up, leaving an iPod with Davina’s favorite music on the end table. A note that says: _I know how much you’ve missed playing. When this is over, I’ll let you play as loud as you want – M_.  
And then he’s back in the house he grew up in, with the old piano he learned to play on that he never had the heart to get rid of. So he doesn’t see Davina open her eyes, slip out of bed and tuck the earbuds into her ears, and dream of the day when Marcel’s wish for her would come true.


End file.
